JLAndersen01
JLAndersen01's Early Videos JLAndersen01 is a Youtuber who had originally made the account to use as a channel for Marching Band videos and other things that is boring. After awhile she became inspired by Youtuber Shadowleggy, a talented artist who is know for "Resident Evil Musicals", and had created her very own "Resident Evil: A Cartoon Series". This has six episodes of JLAndersen01's drawingings and animations based off the video game sereis "Resident Evil" featuring her favorite characters such as Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield from "Resident Evil 2". However, these videos were cancled due to what she says "being lazy" and "I suck at drawing". JLAndersen01 Profile It is know that her name is Jessica, a last name was never really mentioned. It is also known that she is still in high school in the Midwestern part of the country, it is said to be in Michigan because of her slightly nasally accent and the fact that she mentions cities in her videos such as her short "Journey To Harper Woods" videos, it is said, even by title, that she was in Harper Woods, a city that is in Michigan. Many people mistake Jessica as a guy because of her tone of voice, often sounding deeper then normal on camera. However, she does talk like it on purpose just to trick people and when you get it wrong she will point it out to with a joke. Current Style JLAndersen01 is currently making something what she calls "Resident Evil Tops" which is a new series of videos she has created. Her first "Top 10 Video", "Top 10 Resident Evil Songs" has become her most popular and is her #1 video on her channel. JLAndersen01 has also started making Tributes as well, her first one being of "Silent Hill". Her first tribute was about Alessa Gillespie, a character from the "Silent Hill" video game series, she has also done James Sunderland and Lisa Garland as well. After awhile she had finally made Resident Evil character tributes, a couple being about Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield. thumb|323px|right|JLAndersen01's most popular video, with over 5000 views There is also a playlist on her channel titled "JLAndersen01 Compositions". As the title suggests, she has begun composing her own music, often showing her creativity. Interests As it states a lot in her channel, JLAndersen01 often enjoys playing video games such as Resident Evil and Silent Hill. She said hopfully in the future she will do Video Game Commentary, mostly on Resident Evil. In her subscriptions she is subscribed to Smosh, Toby Turner , and chuggaaconroy. Jessica often says that Smosh inspires comedy, as well does Toby. However, she says that she is inspired with commentary by Toby and Chugga, and even a fellow Michigander like LordofUltima. Personal Jessica often says that she wishes to become a Pediatric Nurse when she is older, and this is her main goal. She also says that she wants to become an author, often writing Fan-Fictions of Resident Evil. Despite all that she wants to do, she even wants to be a music composer and is self-teaching herself piano. With her music she knows how to play clarinet, but wants to learn how to play piano, oboe, and even french horn. It is known that Jessica is in her schools National Honor Society do to her excellent grades, HOSA (Health Occupations for Students of America) a medical club, Marching Band, and even in National Technical Honor Society. JLAndersen01 Productions Presents logo.png|JLAndersen01's opening animation to current videos Leah S. Kennedy.png|Current Profile picture of her Youtube channel, she likes to describe herself with dark red hair and green eyes, wearing a blue RPD jacket. Halloween 2011 008.JPG|JLAndersen01 in her RPD outfit